


O Captain, My Captain

by HeckinaHandbasket



Series: Ahoy Mateys [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Bodice-Ripper, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Hop In This Handbasket We’re Going To Heck, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Harrington, Omegaverse? More Like Omega-Vers, Rimming, Steve gets to pillage Billy’s village is where I’m going with this, Top Steve Harrington, Y’all this is just smut, and trying new things so, just all over the place, pirate Billy and sailor Steve are back, really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket
Summary: “It simply isn’t done. Alphas don’t enjoy that.”Billy smirked as Steve took his pawn, tongue slipping out and eyes dancing.“Just like Omegas don’t enjoy playing chess?”Steve faltered, biting his lip as he searched Billy’s face for censure, finding only fondness and amusement.“You’re saying—Billy, are you implying that you would welcome me in such a way? Even though I’m an Omega?”Billy’s eyes rolled expressively before he stared challengingly into Steve’s face, lounging down on one elbow on the bed.“I’m saying that I think you should fuck me, Steve.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Ahoy Mateys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961347
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	O Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here’s our second installment in this bodice-ripper Pirate AU. It’s just porn.  
> Sorry if you were expecting plot. That may come in later installments but decidedly not this one.
> 
> Thank you to lostnoise for beta reading! And for voting for the alternate title- “Bottoms Up!” 
> 
> Get ready for pirate puns and emotional smut because that is what I am serving here today, babes.

“It simply isn’t done. Alphas don’t enjoy that.”

Billy smirked as Steve took his pawn, tongue slipping out and eyes dancing.

“Just like Omegas don’t enjoy playing chess?”

Steve faltered, biting his lip as he searched Billy’s face for censure, finding only fondness and amusement.

“You’re saying—Billy, are you implying that you would welcome me in such a way? Even though I’m an Omega?”

Billy’s eyes rolled expressively before he stared challengingly into Steve’s face, lounging down on one elbow on the bed.

“I’m saying that I think you should fuck me, Steve.”

An instant, full-body blush sent heat prickling all over Steve. Billy’s eyes darkened, lips curling upward as he caught the scent of his reaction.

Steve shifted in place, slick and aching at the very idea of doing something so forbidden.

Billy licked his lips far too slowly to be anything other than for show as he moved his piece across the board with a thoughtful hum.

“Is that something you would be interested in, sweetheart?”

Steve pretended to consider the board, heart racing. He lifted a pawn, thumb rubbing circles over the smooth, round head.

“I would be afraid to hurt you. You aren’t built the way I am. I know I make it look easy, but it could be something of a challenge for you.”

White teeth flashed in a broad smile as Billy took his pawn, making it disappear in his tanned fist.

“And we both know I’m a man who likes to back down from a challenge.”

Steve risked a glance through his lashes, finding Billy watching him closely, hand still clenched tight around the pawn.

Something soft as gossamer and just as fragile drifted across Billy’s gaze, face open and vulnerable the way he only ever was for his mate.

No one else got to see Billy like this, and Steve was honored by the privilege.

He abandoned the pretense of their game, unable to focus any longer. Billy dropped the pawn to reach across the bed and wrap his hand loosely around Steve’s ankle. Steve prodded his wrist with his bare toes, whispering as though someone might hear in the private haven of their cabin.

“Have you, ever?”

Billy’s fingers tapped against the jut of bone above his arch, lips lifting in a gentle smirk.

“Not with an Omega, but. I’ve traveled across the sea and met all kinds of people, treasure. Some of them had a thing or two to show me. You know I’m a fast learner.”

There was something powerful in Billy’s lack of shame, his willingness to admit to unconventional desires and his unflinching bravery in the face of cultural constraints.

He made Steve want to be better, and braver, more honest with himself about who he was and what he wanted.

It had been difficult to navigate at times, Steve’s conflicting desires and restrictive upbringing. Billy did his best to guide him gently, but struggled with his own demons of temper and rage.

They had spent many nights with their backs turned to each other until one of them broke and offered a soothing wrist or gentle kiss and all was resolved.

Steve was determined that this not become one of those times by mishandling of Billy’s open trust as he risked Steve’s disapproval with his confession.

Steve reached out and tugged gently on the curl draped across Billy’s forehead, watching it spring back into place, still whispering.

“And you enjoyed it? More than what we do?”

He reached for the curl again and Billy turned his head to catch Steve’s fingers teasingly between his teeth before letting them go with a lick.

“No, not more, I just—I love everything we do, sweetheart. I think if there’s something else I can do with you, then I want to do it. Only if you’re willing to oblige.”

He moved the board off to the side before crawling across the bed to Steve,nipping at his thighs all the way up to his belly, where Billy rested his chin to look up at him with ocean-deep eyes.

“I find myself consumed with the notion of giving you command for the night, Captain Harrington.”

Steve’s dick twitched beneath his nightshirt, Billy following the motion with a wicked grin.

He blew a cheeky kiss before ducking beneath the hem, head bobbing under a sea of fabric as he sucked Steve down to the root with a satisfied hum.

Steve didn’t last a minute before he was shooting down his throat, begging for his knot.

Billy was only too happy to oblige.

It wasn’t until they were locked together, collapsed on their sides with Billy’s chest heaving against Steve’s back that he brought it up again.

He took Steve’s hand, bringing it around to the firm muscle of his ass before trailing his own hand back up Steve’s arm to wrap securely around him with slow, wet kiss against his patch.

“Just think about it. I’ll be ready whenever you are.”

And, just like that, it was all Steve could think about.

Always on his mind, at the most inappropriate times of day.

Watching Billy climb the rigging, trousers stretched tight across his thick thighs and rounded ass, stripped bare to the waist, scars gleaming in the sun.

Helping him coil rope, picturing Billy bound and helpless beneath him while Steve worked him open until he begged, becoming flush with guilty lust when Billy looked up at him quizzically, rope in hand.

It started to become something of a problem, for Steve.

Billy never brought it up again, continuing to ravish Steve every night until they passed out in each other’s arms like he had never asked a question that had set Steve’s world on its end.

It wasn’t the first time Steve had entertained such thoughts, but it had been a very long time since he had contemplated such a thing without feeling crippling shame over his designation.

Of course he had thought about it, when he was a teenager and still had every expectation of presenting as an Alpha.

Steve used to think that he might even have an Omega one day.

He had put all of those inappropriate fantasies from his mind when his world had turned to ashes at seventeen.

Now Billy was bringing them out into the light.

With a single question.

With every beautiful line of his body, hard with muscle and Alpha strength.

What would it be like to hold him down? To fill him up?

Steve was big for an Omega, not Alpha sized, but his cock would have been respectable for a Beta, even.

It would be a stretch, for Billy to take him.

He chewed his lip while he thought about it, waiting for Billy to make his move on the chessboard. They both knew Billy was going to win this round, they were just playing through for the comforting rhythm of it.

Steve waited until he had placed his piece before speaking hesitantly.

“But, theoretically, how would we go about it? I mean, you’re an Alpha, you don’t—”

Billy raised his eyebrows with delight, knocking half of the pieces over as he pushed up on the bed.

“You’ve been contemplating it. I knew it. Tell me everything you’ve imagined, in filthy, excruciating detail. Leave absolutely nothing out.”

Steve’s face was burning, thighs pressed together against the ache as he grew hot and slick between his legs, just from the thought of it.

He pushed the words out on a burst of courage, lifting his chin in defiance against years of suppression, meeting his mate’s shining eyes.

“I want to use my fingers first, the way you do for me.”

He could actually see Billy’s pupils enlarge, scent going thick and heavy with desire as he hastily closed the chessboard and tossed it off the bed.

“Yeah? You want to put those pretty fingers in me, princess? Stretch me open for your cock?”

Steve whined, his hole pulsing around a fresh burst of slick, cock hard and throbbing. He pressed his palm against it, rubbing in a slow circle as he continued. Billy had encouraged him to explore his own body, to give it the things it asked him for, and Steve was finally comfortable doing so.

It was a jewel among the treasury of gifts his mate had bestowed upon him.

He continued, voice rasping with the crushing force of his desire.

“Yes. Yes, and I—I want to. I want to use my mouth, the way you do, too.”

Billy froze, nostrils flaring as he stared down at Steve from where he had gotten up on his knees to pull his shirt over his head. He let the fabric fall to the floor, lips parted with shocked arousal.

“Fuck, pretty boy. You’re going to blow me to smithereens, talking like that.”

Steve looked down, swallowing the burn of shame that colored his lust, hand moving away to clench the bedsheets in his fist.

“My apologies. Perhaps I went too far.”

Billy grabbed his jaw, guiding Steve’s eyes back to his. There was no hint of judgement or disgust to be found, only dark, fierce wanting lined in blue.

“No. None of that. Keep going, sweetheart. I want you to wreck me.”

He nosed Steve’s patch, voice tipped low like a secret, rumbling in his chest.

“Please, Captain. Don’t stop.”

It lit a fire in Steve like he had a belly full of gunpowder, every forbidden thought and desire exploding within him at once.

Steve flipped Billy onto his back, sitting up on his stomach to tear his own shirt off over his head to the sound of Billy’s husky, delighted laughter.

“There he is, the terror of the seas. Captain Harrington.”

Steve shoved his fingers in Billy’s mouth, shuddering as he moaned around them, the vibrations shooting through his bones.

He held his head high with military posture, letting years of training snap in his voice.

“Billy the Bold, you will surrender yourself to my command or you will suffer the consequences.”

Billy’s muffled response only made Steve push his fingers in further, spreading them apart to let Billy work his tongue all around them, thick and slick and slippery.

“What consequences, you ask? You dare? Bold, indeed. Shall I show you?”

Billy nodded and whined, stomach muscles jumping beneath Steve as he pushed too far and gagged him. He pressed a whispered apology to his cheek with a kiss, letting his fingers slide out over his plump lower lip and down his throat to rest over the mark of Steve’s claim.

He traced the scar slowly, lovingly, while he formulated his battle plan.

He stood up from the bed, giving Billy a quelling glance when he complained.

“Trousers off, I want you on your back. Legs spread.”

Steve dropped his own trousers to the floor, standing at parade rest to watch Billy follow orders with such enthusiasm that Steve might have to mend a seam later.

It was worth it.

Billy was gorgeous like this, bare and panting, spread across their crimson counterpane.

Steve settled himself in the space between those thick thighs, resting on his heels.

He put his hand on Billy’s hip, looking up when he made a soft sound in his throat.

“You want this, truly, my darling?”

Billy wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, eyes liquid pools of adoration.

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

Steve surged up to kiss him, fisting his curls with one hand to guide Billy just how he wanted, coaxing his way inside.

Billy responded with enthusiasm bordering on violence, hands clutching and tongue thrusting, teeth catching the swell of Steve’s lip.

Steve pulled back to give him a severe look, pressing a thumb to his lips when he started to talk.

“I want to try something. You must let me hear you, hold nothing back, understand?”

Billy muttered ’aye aye, Captain ’ around his thumb, lips twitching against a smile and eyes dancing.

Steve removed his thumb only to swipe it with firm, massaging pressure over his patch, stimulating the gland and gathering Omega pheromones on the pad. Billy’s eyes went wide when he returned it to his lips, jaw going slack to allow Steve to press it to his tongue with a moan, Alpha scent spiking in immediate response.

Steve shivered with dark desire. He wanted to do so many things he could barely put them in order in his mind.

He left his thumb in place while his kissed his way down Billy’s chest, eyes darting up when he traced a circle around one nipple with his tongue.

Billy jerked beneath him, panting around his thumb.

Steve pulled the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as he flicked it with his tongue, letting his teeth scrape across when he released it with a pop.

He was slick against his heels, aching and empty as Billy writhed beneath him, small, pleading noises escaping between each breath.

Steve ducked his head to give the other nipple equal treatment, working it until it was red and puffy, Billy’s hands clenched in his hair, tongue restless beneath his thumb.

He took his hand away, smiling when Billy chased it with an open mouth.

Scooting back, he hooked both hands behind Billy’s knees, pushing his legs up to his chest, admiring the flex and roll of his muscles in the new position.

A position Steve had often assumed in their bed, but never Billy.

Until tonight.

“Can you hold them up for me? Are you ready?”

Billy’s strong, square hands slid beneath Steve’s, holding the weight of his legs up and out of the way.

“Christ, I feel as though I’ve been ready for a fortnight, treasure. Thought you’d never get on with it.”

Steve smacked an open palm against the muscle of his thigh, watching it jiggle hypnotically as Billy yelped with a breathless laugh.

“Pull yourself together, sailor. We’re only getting started.”

Billy stuck his tongue out at Steve with a teasing waggle and Steve fell to his belly between his legs, cupping the warm curve of his ass in his hands to lift it to his face.

Billy’s scent was strong, dark and a little wild. All Alpha. It made Steve’s mouth water and his hole clench around nothing.

He examined Billy closely, brow furrowed with concern. He was so small here, muscle furled tightly closed. He didn’t dilate and swell like an Omega. Steve wasn’t certain that this was going to work.

But, Poseidon’s beard, he was going to give it his best try.

Billy bit back a groan at the first touch of Steve’s tongue to his rim, slow and tentative as it was.

He came back with a long, firm lick, Alpha pheromones soaking into his tongue with every swipe and coursing through him like a drug.

Soon he was licking with abandon, firming his tongue to thrust the slightest bit inside while Billy struggled to keep still, grunting and cursing beneath him, sighing out Steve’s name like a prayer.

He pulled back when Billy was wet down to his tailbone, pressing a finger to his hole and frowning at the resistance there. Steve would have been taking three by now without hesitation.

He looked up into Billy’s face, bursting with satisfaction to find it flushed and damp with sweat, golden curls sticking to his cheeks.

“Billy, how on earth will we ever make you slick enough? I’m afraid saliva is insufficient for our needs. I refuse to do anything that might hurt you.”

Billy’s smile was downright obscene, tongue clamped between sharp teeth as he let his legs fall to the bed on either side of Steve.

“I believe I have a solution for that, if you’re willing.”

He sat up, pulling Steve closer with strong legs around his hips until he could nuzzle into his patch, licking and sucking the thin skin into his mouth with a deep, satisfied sound, voice scraping low and dirty.

“Let me lick you, just the way you like. Get you slick down to your knees, darling. Slick enough to share. Get your fingers soaked so you can put them in me, spread it around until I’m as wet as you are.”

Steve’s cock twitched, his whole body tensing at the very idea of it.

“Oh. Oh, Billy, that’s—”

Filthy. Obscene. Delicious.

Billy nodded like Steve had said every word aloud, effortlessly flipping Steve onto his back to crowd between his legs, growling low, eyes flashing up at Steve from below.

“Permission to proceed, Captain?”

Steve didn’t answer, just grabbed Billy’s hair and shoved his head down until he felt him laughing into the crease of his thigh, folding Steve in half until his knees touched the bed, ankles in the air.

Billy’s tongue left a trail of searing heat, burning Steve from the inside out, all of that gunpowder still ignited in his belly, leaving him in ruins.

There was nothing tentative in Billy’s actions, fingers digging into Steve’s cheeks as he ate him out with sloppy, guttural sounds, slurping and thrusting and making Steve moan and blush, covering his face with his hands.

He was so wet that Billy’s fingers squelched when they pressed inside, making him coo up at Steve with approval.

“Perfect. So good, sweetheart. Giving me just what I needed.”

Steve’s eyes widened with shock as Billy curled his fingers, gently scraping slick from the walls of his body, pulling out his shining hand to apply it to Steve’s aching cock.

It only took two strokes before Steve was coming, shouting and bucking while Billy rubbed him through it, ducking down to thrust his tongue into Steve’s empty, grasping hole, moaning as he only grew wetter with his orgasm.

Billy sat up, face slick down to his chin, breathing heavily, taking in Steve’s splayed-out body with open satisfaction.

“Ready to take the wheel, Captain Harrington?”

Steve shoved him back with a flat foot on his chest, grinning when Billy flopped backwards and spread his legs invitingly.

He wrapped his fingers around Billy’s neglected cock, squeezing tight around the beginnings of his knot with a lifted brow.

“Prepare to be boarded.”

Billy whined, fucking up into Steve’s fist, teeth pulling at his lower lip with brows creased.

He certainly looked prepared.

Steve reached behind himself, face flaming as he gathered up a handful of slick, catching fat drops dripping down his thighs until his fingers were coated in it.

Billy’s breath hitched in his chest, hands fisting the sheets beside his head.

“By all the saints, pretty boy. I’ve been across the world and I’ve never seen something so beautiful. Gonna put it in me?”

Billy craned his neck to watch, tongue poking out of his mouth as Steve pressed his slick against Billy’s body, fingers gliding across his hole.

They both moaned when the first finger slid inside, buried up to the knuckle.

Billy was all hot silk, here, slick with Steve, scents intertwined.

It was dizzying.

Overwhelmingly appealing.

Steve almost felt like he was in heat, body insistent and aching for Billy, mind in the clouds.

He thrust his finger gently, curving it around until he felt a small rounded bump that made Billy hiss through his teeth and push back onto Steve’s finger.

“Yes, there. Again.”

Steve pulled his hand out, hushing Billy as he gathered more slick from his thighs and returned dripping fingers, pressing two inside.

Billy was so tight, gripping his fingers with crushing pressure, practically sucking him in.

His stomach muscles bunched as Steve massaged that spot, watching pleasure slacken Billy’s beautiful face. He started spreading his fingers, gently stretching him open on every thrust until he could work in a third.

He watched Billy take his fingers with awe, caressing his thigh with his other hand.

“Absolutely gorgeous, Billy. Stars, look at you.”

Billy tossed his head against the pillow, curls spilling across it in a river of gold as his eyes flashed under heavy lashes.

“Fuck me, Steve. No more stalling. Time to come in to port.”

His voice sounded like he had dragged it up from the bottom of the sea, sending Steve into motion.

He gathered up another handful of slick, hissing as he brushed his fingers against his wet, swollen hole, letting them linger just a little.

He pressed more slick into Billy before coating his own cock, biting his lips against the seductive glide of his fingers.

The rest went to Billy’s cock, letting Steve stroke him with ease as he lined himself up with Billy’s entrance, watching his open, sweet face, bending down for a kiss before whispering against his trembling lips.

“You want me to take you, Alpha? Ask me nicely.”

Billy looped his arms around Steve’s neck, keeping him close as he lifted his hips to take the blunt tip of Steve’s cock just the tiniest bit inside.

“Please, treasure. I’m yours.”

Pure, possessive lust shot down Steve’s spine like lightning, hips thrusting forward until he was buried to the hilt in Billy’s slick, snug heat.

Billy grunted, legs jerking against Steve’s sides before he wrapped them securely around his waist, taking him even deeper.

He licked softly, beseechingly at Steve’s patch while Steve held painfully still, letting Billy’s body grow accustomed to the stretch.

The feeling of Billy all around him was indescribable.

Never had Steve thought that he could have this. That his Alpha would ever open himself up in such a way, let Steve inside.

But Billy.

Billy was.

“Amazing. You’re amazing, oh, Christ. Billy. I can’t believe you would allow me to have you like this.”

Billy bared his throat, tilting his head to display the mark of Steve’s claim. Steve could feel his heartbeat in his cock, pulsing against Billy’s grasping walls.

“It is just as I told you, pretty boy. I am yours as much as you are mine. In every way.”

There was something there, in the hard line of his jaw, lifted in invitation. Something vulnerable and sweet that tapped tears into Steve’s eyes, making him burrow his face into Billy’s neck with a deep inhale.

Billy brought his hand up to cup Steve’s head, throat working beneath his lips and voice hushed.

“Do it.”

Steve’s teeth ached with the urge to bite and mark and claim, but he licked instead, working the swollen glands as he reveled in the scent of his mate.

“Is that what you desire?”

Billy’s fingers tightened in his hair as he shifted his hips, working Steve inside him with tiny, desperate movements.

“Always. More than you can know. Mark me, Captain.”

Steve ground his hips in a slow, filthy circle, opening his mouth wide to let Billy feel the edge of his teeth.

Billy’s breath caught in his throat, every inch of him taut and waiting, open to Steve. Like a dream he thought he had forgotten that never completely went away, curled up and waiting in secret places inside of him.

Steve bit down as he started up a careful rhythm with his hips, their soft, slick noises drowned out by Billy’s wild shout.

The crew was absolutely going to be giving Steve long, teasing looks after this. For a week, most like.

This was worth it.

The scent and taste of Billy flooded his senses, sending Steve growling and grinding as Billy panted and whined and held on for dear life while Steve worked up a sweat.

Billy waited until he relaxed his jaw to catch him in a deep, filthy kiss, lapping his own taste from Steve’s tongue before turning his head to return the favor, biting down on Steve’s patch and sending a flood of chemicals to capsize his last rational thought.

Steve lost his rhythm as his orgasm crested without warning, spilling in hot pulses while Billy arched and cried out beneath him, releasing his patch.

If Steve had been an Alpha, that would mean they were finished, with this part at least.

But, Steve wasn’t an Alpha.

As far as he knew, and Billy had tested the theory extremely thoroughly over the course of their first year as mates, there was no limit to the number of orgasms an Omega could experience in rapid succession.

The thought opened up a realm of possibilities Steve had never considered before.

He remained hard, buried in Billy to the hilt, arms trembling as he caught his breath.

Billy blinked up at him with wide, startled eyes when Steve started thrusting again, slow and deep, hissing from the overstimulation of sensitive nerves.

He picked up speed and Billy threw his head back on a laugh that stretched out into a filthy moan.

“Pretty boy. That’s so—you’re unbelievable. Oh god, don’t stop.”

Billy was amazing at this, he always knew exactly how to cant his hips for just the right angle to send Steve out of his mind.

But, Steve. Steve didn’t know what he was doing. He just wanted to help his mate feel as good as possible. He was out of his depth.

He pushed up onto his knees, holding Billy’s solid hips as he tried a few experimental thrusts, face creased with concentration.

“Billy, tell me. When I—if I get it right. Tell me how you need it.”

Strong hands petted over Steve’s hard working stomach and sweat-slick chest, husky voice soft with adoration.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Just like that. Keep going.”

Steve shifted to lean slightly forward and Billy jolted beneath him, one hand flying down to dig into the meat of his ass, fingers slipping on his slick skin.

“Oh, fuck! There. Harder.”

Steve thrust a tiny bit harder and Billy bared his teeth on a growl, dragging his nails over Steve’s hip.

“Put your back into it, Captain. I want to feel you in the morning.”

Steve braced himself with one hand on the bed, wrapping the other loosely around Billy’s cock while he thrust harder and harder, until the sound of their skin slapping together echoed off of the bulkhead.

Billy’s mouth hung open, tongue pulsing out on every wanton moan as he stared up at Steve with half-lidded eyes.

Steve started to move his hand, frowning at the friction until he buried himself on a hard, deep thrust so that he could reach back and slick up his palm before returning it to Billy’s cock.

Billy bucked up into his fist, legs wrapped tight around his back.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck, yes. So good. You’re so good, princess. God, I love you.”

Oh.

Steve’s heart, mind, and hips all stuttered to a stop, wide eyes blinking down at his mate.

He’d never said it before, in quite those words. Steve had known, for a while now, but.

Oh.

A deep red flush worked its way up from Billy’s chest all the way to the roots of his hair, eyes wide and unblinking on Steve’s shocked face.

He covered his face with his hands, groaning miserably before talking into his fingers.

“I didn’t mean to say it like that. I was supposed to do it right, the way you deserve. For months I have been holding back for the right moment only to ruin it all now. Bollocks,” he lowered his hands to look sheepishly up at Steve, “I’m sorry, treasure.”

Steve’s heart was the first thing to start back up, kicking into top knot speed, battering against his ribs. Then his hips, pulling back and shoving in like he was trying to push Billy up the bed. Then, finally, his mind, words falling from his tongue like ocean spray across the deck.

“Say it again.”

Billy chewed on his lip, adjusting his legs around Steve’s back, eyes soft.

“I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head, resting one hand on Billy’s throat to thumb at his reddened claim mark as he worked his hips back up to speed.

“No. Say it again.”

Billy swallowed beneath his palm, eyes glued to Steve’s face, lips trembling as he mouthed the words once before saying them aloud.

“I love you.”

Steve closed his eyes, a shiver of pure joy zipping through his blood as he pressed his thumb harder into Billy’s gland to release a burst of his addictive scent.

“Again.”

Billy’s hands clutched at his shoulders, hips rising to meet him on each thrust, the breath punched out of him every time Steve bottomed out.

“Steve, I love you.”

He was incandescent, nothing but glowing, searing joy. Burning away from the inside out as he pressed himself inside his mate.

Steve allowed his head to hang low between his shoulders, touching their foreheads together gently as he whispered against Billy’s red-bitten lips.

“I love you, Billy. You are both sea and sky in my world and I intend to sail your depths for all of our lives.”

Billy gasped, cock jumping in Steve’s fist as his knot began to swell. He surged upwards, catching Steve’s mouth in a deep, searching kiss. Steve poured himself into his mate from every point of contact, trying to get as close as possible.

He had to push back up to make room for his hands to close around Billy’s knot as it continued to swell until full sized, squeezing slick fingers tightly around it as he spilled with a roaring shout, thighs shaking against Steve’s flanks.

Steve shuddered, hips still working, as Billy gazed up at him with naked adoration. He could barely speak, rapidly approaching his own completion at a breakneck pace, choking out his words between clenched teeth.

“Billy, please.”

The smile on Billy’s face was beatific, his hair a golden halo on the pillow as he took Steve into his body like an offering.

“I know. I’ve got you, treasure.”

Two thick, rough fingers circled Steve’s dripping hole before pressing inside, holding firm to give him something to thrust back against on every withdrawal from Billy’s body until he was caught between the two sensations.

“Come for me, my love.”

It was as if the orgasm had been ripped from his body by Billy’s words, collapsing on top of him as Steve’s cock spilled hot inside, Billy’s knot throbbing in his hands with a fresh spurt of his own, slicking up their stomachs until they slipped and slid together.

Steve released him with a final squeeze, the both of them wincing as he pulled out slowly and rested his head on the thick muscle of Billy’s chest, gasping like a fish in a net.

Billy reached down for his hand, his own clumsy and fumbling, bringing Steve’s sticky fingers up to his lips to press a lingering kiss to his knuckles, murmuring assurances of his love.

Steve responded in kind, pressing lazy, off-center kisses over his heart as he listened to his mate’s heartbeat slow from a gallop.

Billy kept hold of his hand, nuzzling into it against the pillow.

“What’s the verdict, Captain? Would you journey this course with me again?”

Steve sighed and lifted his head to find Billy watching him with smiling lips curled in his teeth, sweet and challenging and everything Steve had never known that he had needed.

“Give me a moment to recover, sailor, and I’ll swab the deck with you.”

Billy’s laughter shook his chest, jostling Steve’s comfortable roost.

“Promises, promises, Captain Harrington.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m not gonna lie I was nervous to post this because it is one of the filthiest things I have ever written. 
> 
> What do you think I should add to the treasure box next? More porny pirate puns or something with a little more substance? But still with pirate puns? 
> 
> Also I’ll say it one more time because it made me laugh the entire time I wrote this:  
> Omegaverse? More like Omega-Vers!  
> 🏴☠️ 🏴☠️ 🏴☠️
> 
> ETA: I’m now on tumblr as both heck-in-a-handbasket and acthomasbooks if anyone wants to scream at me!


End file.
